Twins
by Sarcasticlygleeful Smurf
Summary: The life of Apollo and Artemis Malfoy, Draco and Astoria's twins.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Unless the world ends tomorrow, I do not own Harry Potter. I probably wouldn't own it ever._

Twins

"Draco, darling, I have some exciting news."

"What is it Astoria?" he answered while helping six year old Scorpius set the table.

"I'm going to have a baby. Well two actually, they're going to be twins."

"What? When did you find out?"

"Mommy, does this mean I'm gonna have a brother or sister?" Scorpius asked looking hopeful.

"Yes Scorpius. You will have two siblings And Draco don't worry."

"I'm not worried. But do you remember how long it took us to come up with a name for Scorpius?"

I did remember…

_Flashback: "John Charles?" "Too Muggle. Orion Zeus?" "No. Harry Ph" "Anything but Harry." "Fine, Scorpio?" "Scorpius Hyperion?" "First name good, middle name Zeus?" "I like it. Scorpius Zeus Malfoy.":End Flashback_

"We'll start coming up with names now then."

"Fine."

"Daddy, can I help come up with names?"

"Of course you can, Scor." I said.

A few days later in the living room…

"Any ideas if they are both boys?" I asked my husband and son.

"How about Pablo and Pierre?" Scorpius asked looking hopeful.

"Scor, we are not Spanish or French. Why would we name our children those names?" Draco said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know. They sounded funny together." Scorpius replied somewhere between a smirk and a smile.

"I got it." Draco said, "Luke Perseus and Dominic Dionysus."

"I like the first one, buy I do not want my child named after the god of wine. How about Castor Steven and Pollux Grant?" I said.

"Those will work I guess." Draco said. "What about girls' names now?"

"I like Jessica and Jennifer." Scorpius said quickly.

"Those are pretty why not use them as the middle names." I said, "I like Aphrodite Jennifer and Persephone Jessica."

"Not bad, but they don't really flow that well." Draco said, "What about Violet Jessica and Daisy Jennifer Malfoy. Has a good ring to it."

"Alright. So if they are boys, they will be Castor Steven and Pollux Grant. And if they're girls, they'll be Violet Jessica and Daisy Jennifer. Finally we're done."

I had just returned from my doctor's appointment. I had found out the gender of the babies. Draco was not going to be happy.

"What? You're having a boy and a girl? But we spent all that time coming up with same gender names that worked together. Now what are we going to do?" Draco said looking as if he were about to start crying.

"Calm down Draco. We'll think of names."

Later that night we were sitting on the floor of the living room coming up with names again.

"Alexander Daniel and Alexandra Danielle." Draco said.

"Draco! I do not want my children having the same name just for a different gender. How about Luke Perseus and Lola Persephone?"

"No that doesn't work. Jacob and Jillian?"

"No. Why is this so hard?"

"Hey Mom. Who are Apollo and Artemis?" Scorpius asked from the sofa.

"They are the twin gods. They represent night and day."

"I've got it. Our kids' names will be Artemis and Apollo. Thanks Scor." Draco said smiling.

"Uh no problem Dad."

Artemis Aphrodite and Apollo Ares Malfoy were born on a sunny March morning. They both had light blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. They were the most beautiful children in the world. I couldn't wait for them to start running around the house, talking, and getting into trouble.

_Please Comment and tell me if I should write about the twins growing up._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Apollo and Artemis (the characters not the names). Anything recognizable is J.K. Rowling's._

Twins: Chapter 2

It was the last day of August; Scorpius would be going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I was excited, but didn't want him to leave. Me and Astoria were lying in bed talking about the things we needed to do for tomorrow, when I heard the door open. I sat up and saw my one and only daughter standing in the doorway, hugging her mint-green teddy bear.

"Daddy, can I come sleep with you and Mommy tonight?"

"Why? What's wrong Artemis?" I asked as she walked up to my side of the bed.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanna be with you guys tonight." She curled up in the center of the bed.

I looked over at Astoria and she gave me a let-it-be look. I fell back into bed with Artemis in my arms. After around 3 hours of sleep, I heard the door open again. I was staring at the same blond hair and hazel eyes that was currently sleeping in my arms. "What's the matter Apollo?"

"Why do ya always think something's wrong, Dad? I just wanna be with my Dad."

"At 12:50 a.m.?"

"Well, um…, yea."

"Apollo, either go back to bed or tell me what you want."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He said doing the puppy dog face.

_I am going to have to murder Scorpius for teaching them that face._ "Sure Apollo. Just try not to wake up your sister and mum."

"Art is here?" He climbed into bed between his sister and me and fell asleep almost instantly.

I fell back asleep thankful that Scorpius thought he was too cool to sleep with us.

I woke up to 2 jumping beans. Apollo and Artemis were jumping up and down on the bed, laughing their heads off. "Guys, would you stop jumping on the bed." I said over their laughter.

"Ok Daddy." Artemis said as she and Apollo plopped down on the bed. "Mommy said you need to get ready, so we can go drop off Scor at the train."

"Right. And why may I ask are you both not ready?"

"Cuz Mommy is in the bathroom getting dressed. And Scor said not to bug him." Apollo said smirking.

"Ok. I'm going to go get ready and when I'm done, I'll help you." I got out of bed and got ready. When I got back, Apollo and Artemis were jumping on the bed again, trying to see who could touch the ceiling. I snuck up on them and grabbed them both out of the air. I walked to their room with one kid under each arm and dropped them on their beds. "Now go pick out your clothes. Whoever gets dressed first will get a surprise." Both their eyes grew wide and then they ran to the closet.

"I win!" They both said together, running up to me.

Apollo was wearing a green and silver striped polo with black shorts and black Converse. Artemis was wearing a bright green t-shirt, leggings, and black flip-flops. I should probably stop buying them only green things, but they look so good.

"So who won Daddy?" Artemis asked while innocently fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yea, Dad! And what's the surprise?" Apollo said smiling.

"Well it was a tie so I guess no one wins. " Their faces fell. "But then again it does mean you both won." They high-fived and ran down the stairs almost tripping Scorpius as he brought his trunk down.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry Scor." They ran into Astoria, gave her a big hug and sat down at the table.

"Hey Mum, have you seen my Charms book?" Scorpius asked as he sat down.

"No, and didn't I tell you to make sure you had everything last night?"

"Yea, but now I can't find it."

"Fine, Accio Scorpius's Charms textbook." The book came zooming in through the door from the general direction of the living room. Astoria caught it and handed it to Scorpius, as I walked through the doorway.

"Dad, what house do you think I'll be in?"

"Probably Slytherin, but it doesn't matter to me what house you do get in."

"Cool Dad."

We left at 10:00 for King's Cross. We drove the Ferrari SUV to the station (even to the Muggles we were rich). We got to King's Cross and got onto Platform 9 ¾ easily.

"Daddy, can I have a piggy back ride?" Artemis said using her puppy dog face.

"Sure. Hop on kiddo." We walked along the train till Scorpius found an empty compartment. I turned around and saw Potter, Weasley and Granger with their kids. The two boys with jet black hair were bickering while the bushy redhead, straight redhead and brunette boy laughed. The younger Potter boy and older girl looked around Scorpius's age. The youngest looked around a few years older than Apollo and Artemis. Potter saw me and nodded. I nodded back.

"Daddy, is the guy with messy black hair and glasses, Harry Potter?" Apollo asked.

"Yes he is."

"Do you know him, Daddy?" Artemis said straight in my ear.

"We went to school together. We weren't exactly friends."

"Cool. Bye Scor!" They said in unison as the train started to leave.

Apollo let go of my hand and ran straight at Potter. I ran after him with Artemis laughing in my ear. This was not going to end well…

"Hi, Mr. Potter." Apollo said sticking his hand out.

"Um… Hi kid. Where are your parents?" Potter said eyeing the blond hair.

"Over there. My daddy said you went to school with him."

"Uh, who is your dad?" Potter asked right as I walked up to Apollo.

"This is my dad, Mr. Potter." he said pointing to me. "Oh, and my twin, Artemis."

Potter looked from me to Apollo to Artemis. At that moment, Astoria walked up to us.

"I was so worried. Apollo don't run off again."

"Sorry, Mum. I just wanted to meet Mr. Potter, cuz Daddy said they went to school together. Well, bye Mr. Potter." Apollo said as he and Artemis walked away with Astoria.

"Your kids are definitely interesting, Malfoy. Who knew they'd actually not think I'm and idiot?"

"They are the best. And just because my kids are Malfoys doesn't mean they're heartless, Potter."

"Never said they were. They do wear a lot of green don't they?"

"Slytherin pride. Don't tell me your children don't run around in red and gold?"

"Touché. Well, see you around Malfoy. Potter said before leaving with his family.

I walked to where Astoria was standing with the twins. Astoria apparated to work, while I drove the twins home thinking about Potter had said about them.

"Hey Dad what was the surprise?" Artemis asked from the back.

"Well, how about we visit Grandma. I bet she has something for you."

"How about we visit Grandma and get our surprise?" Apollo said smirking.

"The surprise was visiting Grandma."

"That's a bad surprise Daddy." Artemis whined.

"What if I told you, Grandma had just baked cookies?" The thought of my mum baking cookies was pretty funny.

"Yeah! If we get three cookies each, we won't ask about the surprise anymore." Apollo said. He was definitely the sneakier one.

"Alright." We drove to Malfoy Manor, and walked inside. Well I walked, the twins ran. "Mum! You have visitors!" I yelled to the empty house holding the twins back.

My mum walked out of the kitchen. "Hello Draco. Why are you holding my beloved grandchildren like that?" I let go of the twins and they ran into Narcissa's open arms.

"Grandma did you make cookies?" Artemis asked.

"No, but I was just about to. Would you like to help?"

They both nodded and ran into the kitchen with my mother following them. This was going to be interesting. I walked into the lounge, to find my father sitting there reading the paper. My father had definitely changed after the birth of the twins. Maybe Potter was right, they were different from the rest of the Malfoys.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: You know the drill; I own nothing from Harry Potter. Any character you don't recognize from the series is mine, but that's it. Enjoy the next part of the story and please, please, please review._

Scorpius's POV

"Daddy, have you seen my wand?" Artemis yelled from her room. That girl was one loud chick.

"Artemis Aphrodite Malfoy! You haven't even started school and you've lost your wand three times. The house isn't that big. Look for it yourself." Finally, my dad didn't fall under Art's little princess act.

My door opened, and I looked up to see my sister standing in the doorway. "What do you want Art?"

"Scor, can you summon my wand? Please." She said while putting on her cute face. It worked on every adult. How stupid can they be?

"Why do you need my help? Did Daddy's-Little-Girl get shut down?" I said completely mocking her. "Why don't you ask Mum or Apollo? Or even Grandfather?"

"Mum, went shopping with Grandma, Apollo is at the Zabinis', and Grandfather in sitting with _Dad_ in the kitchen. I'm not stupid Scor. Normally, I'd ask Grandfather, but Dad would kill me."

"Cuz smart person people always lose their wands. And no, I won't help you."

"Fine, I'll just go tell Dad and Grandfather about you and a certain Weasley."

"You wouldn't."

"I think I will." She said taking a step out of the doorway.

I hate her so much. "Fine, Accio the idiot's wand." Art's wand came zooming out of her room. I caught it and tossed it at her.

"Thanks Scor." She said before leaving my room. God, I hope she doesn't get sorted into Ravenclaw. I think I would jump off the Astronomy tower if she did. Then again, Art wasn't exactly the smartest person around.

Lucius's POV

I was sitting in the kitchen talking to Draco, when we heard a crash from the living room. Draco and I slowly walked out of the kitchen into the living room. My grandson stood next to the fireplace covered in ashes and cursing under his breath.

"Hey Dad, Grandfather. How's life?"

"What did you break this time Apollo?" Draco said smirking.

"What do you mean, Dad? I didn't break anything."

"And I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Fine, I broke the lamp with the ugly flowers on it."

"Apollo, those flowers are asters and narcissus. Your Mum and Grandmother are going to be pretty upset that you called them ugly." Draco said smirking even more. I knew for a fact, that he thought the lamp was ugly too.

"Um, could you fix it, so I don't get yelled at by Mum?" Draco shook his head. "Please. Grandfather could you do it. You are stronger, nicer, smarter, handsomer…"

"Apollo, stop. I was going to help you anyway. What kind of Grandfather would I be if I let my grandson get in trouble for breaking a lamp?" I fixed the lamp with a flick of my wand.

"Thanks." Apollo said before running upstairs to change.

Apollo was the best. He made me forget about all the terrible things I'd done in the past. Sometimes he even made me forget that the Dark Lord even existed.

Artemis's POV

I was so excited. Tomorrow I'd be starting school at Hogwarts. I mean I was sad that I wouldn't be seeing my parents and grandparents till Christmas but still, Hogwarts! I skipped down the hallway to the dining room where my family was sitting. When I say family, I mean family…Mum, Dad, Scor, Apollo, Grandma, Grandfather, Grandmum, Granddad, Aunt Daphne, Uncle Theo, Daisy, Colin, Willy, Grandaunt Andromeda, Teddy, and Tori. Well Tori isn't related to me, but she and Teddy have been dating for who knows how long, so she is family.

"Where were you Art?" My dad said as I sat down across from him, next to Tori and Aunt Daphne.

"I was making sure I had everything for tomorrow."

"Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" Tori asked.

"Of course. I can't wait to be sorted."

"Neither can I." Apollo and Colin said at the exact same time. Sometimes they seem more like twins than Apollo and me.

Everyone at the table started talking about what House they thought we should be in. I heard a lot of Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws, on Gryffindor (gotta love Teddy) and no Hufflepuffs. I think it would be hilarious if I were sorted into Hufflepuff. Both of my Grandparents would flip. It's kind of funny to see Grandfather flip out (as long it isn't you he's flipping out at).

Granddad stood up and raised his glass, to present a toast. "A toast to Artemis, Apollo, and Colin. In hopes that they have an excellent first year at Hogwarts. And another for Scorpius for becoming Head Boy and Daisy for becoming a Prefect."

I for one think toasts are stupid but hey you got to do them. Dinner ended and everyone started to leave except Grandfather, Grandma and my family.

"Alright, Apollo, Art off to bed." My mum said once everyone was gone.

"How come Scor doesn't have to?" I asked sort of whining.

"Because he, unlike you, gets up in the morning Artemis." My dad said smirking. Sometimes I thing that's the only expression he knows how to make.

"Fine. Night Dad, Mum, Grandfather, Grandma." I said before following Apollo upstairs. I just knew tomorrow would be amazing.

Astoria's POV

Today was the day my little boy and girl finally went off to Hogwarts. I was in the kitchen when Apollo, Art and Scor came down, followed by Draco, who was levitating their suitcases. Scorpius was wearing his Ravenclaw sweatshirt, jeans and Converse. Apollo was wearing an Oliver Wood Puddlemere United jersey, sweats and Nikes. Artemis was wearing a Holyhead Harpies tie-dyed t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black boots. It was nice seeing them not wearing all green. "Good morning. Daphne just called, she said to meet her, Theo and the kids at the Platform."

"Alright, so we'll leave around 9:45, and meet them there." Draco said sitting and taking a piece of toast.

"Works for me. Does everyone have everything they need for this year?" I said staring at mainly Apollo and Artemis.

"Yes, Mum." Artemis, Apollo, and Scorpius replied in unison.

We all got into Draco's brand new Lamborghini SUV. We headed to King's Cross and got onto Platform 9 ¾ without any problems. I saw Daphne and Theo with Daisy, Colin, and Willy. Surprisingly Teddy was also there with Victoire. Then I noticed they were talking with the Weasleys and Potters. We walked up to them and I began to talk with Daphne and Fleur, while Draco put the kids' suitcases in a compartment.

Scorpius was talking with Daisy, Albus, Rose, James, Fred and Louis. I looked up and saw Apollo and Artemis were talking to Roxanne, Colin, Lily, and Hugo. They were all laughing at something Hugo had said.

The train blew its whistle, telling people to get on the train. "Bye! Send an owl when you get to Hogwarts and tell us what house you're sorted into." I said as the train started to pull away. My babies were finally going to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing yadda yadda yadda. Except Apollo and Artemis and anyone else not in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter._

Apollo's POV

I was finally going to Hogwarts. No more parents telling me to eat my vegetables. Could life get any better? I was sitting in a compartment with Artemis, Colin, Roxanne, Hugo, Zach Zabini (my best friend of all time) and Louis. Scor, Rose, Albus, Lucy, Lily, Daisy and Cat (Zach's sister) said they would join us when the prefect and heads meeting was over. The trolley had just passed by and now our compartment was covered in wrappers and chocolate frog cards. My brother and crew walked in and sat on the floor and empty seats.

"So, what house do you all think you'll be in?" Al said addressing me, Art, Zach, and Colin.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor." Zach said.

"Way to be an oxymoron, little bro."

"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." Colin said.

"Hufflepuff Why in hell would you want to be in Hufflepuff?" Louis asked.

"Why not? At least no one hates you." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I hope I'm in Slytherin or Ravenclaw…or maybe even Hufflepuff." Art said smirking.

"If you get sorted into Ravenclaw, I am throwing myself off the Astronomy Tower." Scor said. "And why do _you_ want to be in Hufflepuff?"

"Because, I think it would be hilarious to see Grandfather's expression when he finds out."

"I totally agree Art." Scor said trying to not laugh. "So Apollo, what house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Slytherin."

"No other options?" Daisy asked me. "I mean everyone has two options at least."

"Well, I guess not everyone has two options."

"Don't listen to them Apollo. Slytherin is the best house." Albus said.

There was uproar as everyone else tried to defend their houses "honor". The yelling died down and Rose said we should probably change into our robes. We all changed and soon after, the train stopped at Hogsmeade. We were finally at Hogwarts!

Artemis's POV

We all got off the train and onto the platform at Hogsmeade.

"First years over here." I heard a tall man say. "First years."

Apollo, Zach, Colin and me walked over. There were little boats. We were going to take small boats across a giant lake? We all got into the same boat. Hogwarts finally came into view. The castle was huge! We got out of the boats and walked up to the castle.

"Listen up first years. I am Professor Longbottom. In a few minutes, you will be sorted into your house. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. For the next seven years your house will be like your family. Good deeds will be awarded and bad ones will lose you points. The house with the most points at the end f the year will win the House Cup. Now follow me into the Great Hall."

We walked into the Great Hall. I immediately found Scor (gotta love platinum blond hair) at the Ravenclaw table. He was sitting next to Rose and Lucy. Then I spotted Al, Cat, and Daisy at the Slytherin table. Louis, Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo were sitting at Gryffindor. That hat on the stool finished its song and Professor Longbottom started calling out names.

Apollo's POV

I was going to be the first one sorted out of my friends.

"Malfoy, Apollo." Professor Longbottom called. The Hall got really quiet. I could hear the whispers as I walked up to the stool. Now I knew what Scor felt like when he was sorted.

"Ahh. Another Malfoy." The hat said.

"No way. Where?" I thought smirking.

"Definitely not loyal or smart or even courageous for that matter."

"I thought your job was to sort students, not insult them."

"Well, there is only one house for you…SLYTHERIN!"

I got off the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat across form Al. Art was walking up to the stool when I turned around.

Artemis's POV

I walked up to the stool, sat down, and felt the hat fall down on my head.

"Another Malfoy? Not at all like you brothers, father, or Grandfather." The hat said in my ear.

"Ok. How does that help with sorting me?"

"Well that automatically takes you out of Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"What? Those are the only houses where I won't be murdered by my family for being in."

"Calm down. I need to think…Hmm…Loyal and Brave. I think you belong in…Gryffindor!"

The Hall was silent and them Louis and Hugo started clapping like crazy and chanting, "We Got Malfoy!" The rest of the Hall slowly started to clap as I walked over to the table sitting next to Roxanne. I barely noticed the rest of the sorting. Colin got into Ravenclaw and Zach got into Slytherin.

"Hey Artemis!" I heard Louis say, "How does it feel to be a Gryff, and most likely a disappointment to your family?"

"You and Al should start a club." Hugo said, laughing slightly.

"Don't worry Art." Roxanne said patting me on the back. "I'm sure your family won't murder you. I know Albus's didn't."

"Yeah, well I doubt anyone in his family has a skull and snake tattoo on their arm." I said with my head on the table. "Next time I see that hat, I'm torching it.

I lifted my head up when the food arrived. I caught the eyes of both my brothers. They both winked at me. My brothers are so annoying. After dinner Lily and the other prefect led us to the Gryffindor common room. I walked up the stairs to our dorm and lay down on a bed. Hopefully, I would wake up and find that it was all a bad dream.

Draco's POV

I was sitting in the study when I heard a knock at the window. I saw Scorpius's owl. I opened the window and untied the letter from the bird's foot. I walked downstairs to the living room where my mum was reading a book and my father and Astoria were playing chess.

"Evening Draco. Is that letter from the kids?" My mum said without her eyes leaving the book. Sometimes I think she's got more than two eyes.

"Yes it is. I haven't read it yet though."

"Well read it Draco, and tell us what house eh twins are in." My father said while Astoria's knight killed his bishop.

I opened the letter and started to read it out loud, _Evening family. Hogwarts is still the same. The Head dorm is amazing. I love not having to deal with random 1__st__ years asking me questions. You all probably don't care about my new dorm, so I'll get on to the real news. I wish I were actually in the room, giving you this information. I could really use a laugh. So Apollo, being the Malfoy he is, is in Slytherin. Is Grandfather jumping up for joy? Wait till he hears what house Artemis is in…_

"Good for Apollo. And you don't think Artemis got into Hufflepuff so you?" My father asked.

"Probably not. Continue reading Draco."Astoria said.

I continued…_Art is not in my house (thankfully). She is a Gryffindor. You should have seen the Great Hall when the Hat called out Gryffindor. Well can't wait to see you at Christmas. ~Scorpius._ I looked up slowly, looking from Astoria to my mum and finally to my father.

"Well. That is certainly interesting. Maybe we should have another child, and they'll be in Hufflepuff." Astoria said trying to end the awkward silence.

"How the bloody hell does that happen? They are twins for crying out loud! How can they be in completely different houses?" My father was officially freaking out. I agree with Scor, this was going to be pretty funny. His hair was all over the place, eyes wide with confusion and fear, and robes messed up.

"Calm down Lucius. I had a feeling this would happen." My Mum said as calmly as possible.

"You had a feeling this would happen?"

"Yes I did. Apollo and Artemis are just so different. Like day and night you could say. Apollo is cunning and persuasive, while Artemis is daring and quick to jump to conclusions. She reminds me a lot of Sirius, not that I think about it."

We all stared at my mum, till my father got up and walked out of the room swearing under his breath. I agree with Scor. Christmas was going to be fun.

_Please Review and if you have any ideas on what I should write about next tell me. My imagination is going through a funk._


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis's POV

I woke up in a room covered in red and gold. Groan. I thought it was just a dream. I turned around in bed. There were three other girls in the room.

"Hey. You're awake." one of the girls said. She had blonde hair with bright orange tips. She was also holding a camera. "My name's Courtney Creevey. Can I take a picture of you? I've always wanted my hair to be your color." She was really hyper. It was kind of bugging me.

"Sorry about Courtney's constant questions. It's like she's on a constant sugar high." The girl with curly black hair and dark brown eyes said. "I'm Fredrika Jordan, but all my friends call me Fredi."

The last girl had brown hair and green eyes. "I'm Isis Thomas." Suddenly her eyes turned brown.

"Your eyes just changed colors!" I said sort of shocked. Growing up with Teddy I was used to people's appearances changing but usually it was more than their eyes.

"Well yea. I'm part metamorphmagus. The only part of my body I can change is my eye color." Isis said. "And not to be rude, but what's your first name Malfoy?"

"Oh. I'm Artemis. Sorry for not saying that before."

"No problem Artemis." Courtney said. "You might want to get dressed, because we have to go down to breakfast and get our schedules. I heard everyone in the same house has the same classes, so we're all stuck with each other for the rest of the year."

I got out of bed and got ready. It feels so weird having to wear a red and gold tie and robes. We all walked down to the Great Hall. When we got there we sat down at the Gryffindor table. I saw my twin sitting with Zach and a few other guys. There were a couple of girls with them and even from here I could tell they were flirting with Apollo. And he didn't even seem to notice. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Scor standing behind me. He sat down next to me and took my perfectly buttered toast.

"So Art, who are your friends?" he said taking a bite out of my toast.

"This is Courtney, Fredi, and Isis. And I was going to eat that."

"He waved me off. "So have you got your schedule yet?"

"No."

"Well you should be now because McGonagall's coming around with them."

"Mr. Malfoy, I advise you to go back to the Ravenclaw table and get your schedule." McGonagall said as she passed Courtney, Fredi, me, and Isis our schedules.

I looked at my schedule for like a second before Scor took it. "Wow. Lucky you. Best Monday morning I've ever seen. Double Charms with Flitwick, Herbology with Longbottom, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Book. Your afternoon sucks though. Double Potions with Slughorn and Transfiguration with McGonagall. Have fun." He handed my schedule back to me and left.

"Is that your brother?" Fredi asked.

"Yeah."

"He's really hot." Courtney said.

"Eww. He is my brother. His is NOT hot!" I said as I got up and started to walk to Charms. We walked into the room and I immediately spotted Colin.

He saw me too. "Hey Art. How's Gryffindor?"

"Pretty good."

"Ravenclaw is amazing. To get into the common room you have to answer a riddle. And Flitwick's our Head of House."

I was about to say something when Flitwick walked in and started to call roll. Charms went pretty well. As we left Charms and headed down to Herbology I wondered how Apollo's day was going.

Apollo's POV

My morning had been so boring. Double Defense Against eh Dark Arts, Charms with the Hufflepuffs and Herbology with the Ravenclaws. I haven't seen Art all day. The most annoying part was that throughout the day random girls would come up to me and introduce themselves. It was fine when they were cute, but I couldn't get the constant giggling out of my head.

I was sitting at lunch next to Zach and the two other guys from our year. Across from me was Tom Montague. He was tall, had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Across from Zach was Hercules Pucey. We all called him Herc. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes. We finished our lunches and walked down to Potions. At eh door there was a group of kids wearing red and gold. I immediately spotted Artemis. She was laughing with three other girls. Who knew she'd actually fit in Gryffindor, being a Malfoy and everything. I strolled up to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "What up little sis."

She turned slowly and said glaring, "Just because you're older by like a minute doesn't give you the right to call me little sis."

"Fine, I won't call you little sis. So how's your day been?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Eh, okay. It's annoying how everyone stares at me like I'm a god." I said and noticed all of Art's friends looked away.

Before either of us could say anything else the door opened and a big fat man came out and called us all in. "Welcome to Potions. My name is Professor Horace Slughorn. I cannot wait to get to know you all better." He said smiling at us like we were all trophies he had just won. He then started calling out names and then asking about our families if he knew them. This was going to be a really long class if he knew everyone's family. The worst part was we had to listen to him brag about people's parents and stuff. Can't wait for this to be over.

"Avery, Elizabeth?" She raised her hand. She reminds me a lot of Art but less crazy. "Your mother is Pansy Parkinson if I'm not mistaken." She nodded. "Such a wonderful girl. Very good at Potions. I hope you have her skills."

"Bulstrode, Rosalie? Is Millicent Bulstrode your aunt?" Nod. "She was in my house when I started teaching again after retirement. Sadly she did not have the grades for NEWT level potions."

"Creevey, Courtney? Uncle Colin?" "Yes, but he died during the battle." "He was a nice boy. Your father on the other hand never was good at Potions."

"Finnigan, Aiden? I remember you father. He seemed to always be blowing his potions up. Good kid though."

"Flint, Tina? I think your father graduated before I taught. He was Quidditch captain for Slytherin."

"Jordan, Fredrika? You dad was friends with the Weasley twins. Never had him, but heard he was a funny kid."

"Malfoy, Apollo?" I raised my hand. "Draco Malfoy is your father. Wonderful boy, but he made a very big mistake."

I was used to this. My dad is great but he made a huge mistake. People love to hold a grudge.

"Malfoy, Artemis? Twins? Scorpius is your brother." Nod from Art.

He kept asking other kids. He seemed surprised that Scor was our brother. We all had the same blond hair. How many Malfoys did he know? I'm sure my dad is an only child. Slughorn got through the entire class just before the bell rang. Potion in my opinion is so stupid. Hopefully Transfiguration would be better.

Artemis's POV

Potions took forever. Apollo and I were on opposite sides of the room. Gryffindors and Slytherins still hate each other. Most of the girls in Slytherin were total idiots. They all looked like they thought they were cooler than everyone else. They also wouldn't stop staring at my brother like he was god. Hopefully I wouldn't have Transfiguration with them.

"I can't wait for Transfiguration." Roger said.

"I thought you'd be all into flying." Fredi said.

"Well when you've been to like every Puddlemore games since you were born, Quidditch isn't the same. I've been flying since I was three."

"I've actually never flown. It is fun?" Duke asked. His parents are Muggles.

"Best feeling ever." Connor said.

All the way up to Transfiguration we talked about our favorite Quidditch teams, favorite players and what brooms we had. At the door the annoying snake girls were there along with my brother, Zach, and two other guys, who I'm pretty sure, are Montague and Pucey.

We all walked into the room and sat down. There was a cat sitting on the desk watching all of us. Since the Professor wasn't there everyone talked. I couldn't help but stare at that cat. No scat should be sitting that still. All of a sudden the ca turned into McGonagall. Courtney yelped beside me as Duke whistled.

"That was so cool Professor." Roger said.

"Thank you Mr. Wood. Now Transfiguration…" She went on to talk about the class and what we'd be doing this year. The class ended and we all headed down to dinner. I really hope it was something good.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis's POV

I walked into the Great Hall. I was so glad it was Friday. My first week had been stressful. Homework should be illegal. I don't think I've ever written that many essays in my entire life. And who knew it would be so hard to change a matchstick into a needle. I sat down, next to Roxanne. Out of nowhere Albus sat across from me and started taking a drumstick.

"Uh Al, why are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?" I asked as he bit into the chicken leg.

He swallowed and said, "Every Friday night is sit where ever you want night. My family usually picks a table of a house we are in and sit there as a family. This month is the Gryffindor table, next month I think is Ravenclaw. Scorpius, Daisy, and Cat usually sit with us too. As a matter of fact here they come now with your other brother, Colin, and Zack."

Scor slid into the seat next to me and Apollo sat next to Albus. "Scor did you send a letter to Mum and Dad yet?" I asked carefully. I really hope they didn't know about my sorting. I knew Mum would be fine with it, but my dad was probably going to flip. Not as bad a Grandfather but still.

"Yea the first day. I always do."

"Did you tell them about what House I'm in?"

"Yea. And they sent a reply this morning." He said taking a bite out of his roll. "I have it with me if you want to see it."

"Thanks Scor." I said as he handed me the letter.

_Scorpius, you were right. Your Grandfather's expression was priceless when he found out about Artemis. Congrats to both of you siblings. The weird thing is Mother had a feeling Artemis would be a Gryffindor. For some reason Artemis reminds her of Sirius Black. If Artemis is scared about what we may think, tell her not to worry. It doesn't matter to us what house she is in. Have fun this year and don't fail you NEWTs. ~Dad_

My parents weren't mad? That was unexpected, seeing as Dad had a mini-meltdown when Scor became a Ravenclaw. And what did Grandma mean by saying I was like Sirius Black? Other than him being in Gryffindor, being Harry Potter's godfather, and getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, I didn't know much about him. I'll just ask Grandma about it during Christmas.

"Um, Albus. How did your parents act the first time they saw you after your sorting?" I asked really quietly so only Albus, Scor, and Apollo heard me.

"Well my mum was pretty cool about it. She just said that Snape would have been proud. My dad was okay with it too, seeing as the Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. I think my Uncle Ron's reasoning was harsh but funny."

"What did he say?"

"Since, both my parents had a part of You-Know-Who's soul in them, a little bit was bound to get passed down."

"That's just stupid." Apollo said laughing.

"I know. My Uncle George blamed my middle name." Albus said smirking.

"That doesn't work, Al. If that were true, Art and I would be in Slytherin and all of you family would be in Gryffindor. And both my siblings would be totally different if names had to do with personalities."

Apollo and I exchanged confused looks. "What do you mean we'd be different?"

"Well, let's take Apollo. Apollo Ares is a complete oxymoron. God of the sun, music, and the oracle. On the other hand Ares is the god of war and gore. Apollo is as sunny as Binns, and last time he saw blood he feinted."

"I did not feint, and I'm way cooler than Binns. What about Art then?"

"Alright, Artemis Aphrodite. Artemis is the virgin goddess of the moon and hunt. On the other hand Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty and has slept with pretty much every god in Olympus. Your name's an oxymoron too. More than Apollo's anyway. Art, I guess you name sort of fits your personality. You are a total night person and you love the outdoors."

"Yeah, but unlike her middle name she's not the prettiest girl in the world." Apollo said smirking. Weirdly enough he looks like Dad when he smirks except with hazel instead of grey eyes.

"Jerk." I said not even looking up. Scor's logic was skewed but he might have a point. Maybe I could find a way to not go home for Christmas. Thankfully I had three more months to come up with a plan on how not to be murdered by my Grandfather. Stupid house prejudice.

Apollo's POV

For once in my life, I was actually excited for school. Today we would be having our first flying lesson. According to the Slytherin notice board, our lessons would be with the Gryffindors. This class should be a breeze seeing as I've been flying since my fifth birthday. Albus had warned me to be careful with the school brooms because they could be temperamental. Zach, Herc, Tom and I began walking down to the Quidditch pitch. We were joined by Liz, Tina, and Rosalie at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"I can't believe they have to teach us how to fly." Tina said.

"Well some of us haven't been flying since we could walk, Tina." Herc said.

"I hate flying." Liz said pouting. I had been totally wrong about her. She was nothing like my sister. She was always whining and was really clingy. She was a total girly-girl too. Out of all the girls in my house Tina was probably the least annoying. "Flying is just so stupid." Liz said flipping her hair.

After this comment, Tina looked like she was going to murder Liz. Zach and I were ready to hold her back if she did try to attack Liz (not that I would mind).

By the time we got down to the pitch, Tina and Liz were glaring daggers at each other. Art was standing next to a tall guy, with brown hair and brown eyes. They were both laughing at something. Zach and I decided to go check out what Art was up to. I haven't talked to her since Friday.

"Good morning, Lady Artemis." Zack said as we got closer to the two.

"Same to you, Lord Zachary." Art replied. They'd been saying each other's full names along with random titles since as long as I can remember. The only people who called Art by her full name are Grandfather, Granddad, Dad, and Zach. I have a weird feeling that they only do it to sound annoyingly proper.

"So who is your dear friend, Lady Artemis?"

"Why this is Roger Wood, my dear friend."

"Um Art, did you get hit with some spell?" Wood asked. Zach and Art started laughing. Poor kid he probably thought they were insane, which I'm pretty sure they are.

"It's nothing, Wood. They were both just dropped on their heads as children." I said smirking. According to Aunt Daphne, Dad always smirked when he talked. What if I was turning into my dad?

Before we could talk any more the Professor walked out with a barrel of brooms. "Gather round class. I am Professor Davies. I am the flying instructor and I am the referee during Quidditch matches. Now go around the circle and introduce yourself. Tell me who your favorite Quidditch player or team is. Once we are done, everyone will stand by a broom and wait for further instructions."

The Gryffindors started and then the Slytherins went…

"Duke Newton and I like Krum."

"Isis Thomas and the Holyhead Harpies are the best."

"Aiden Finnigan and Lynch."

"Conner McLaggen and Chang."

"Courtney Creevey and Weasley."

"Fredi Jordan and I love Puddlemere."

"Roger Wood and Wood and Spinnet are my favorite."

"Artemis Malfoy and I love the Harpies but Wood is the best."

"Zach Zabini and the Tornadoes."

"Hercules Pucey and Flint."

"Tina Flint and the Cannons."

"Elizabeth Avery and the Harpies."

"Tom Montague and Montague and Flint."

"Rosalie Bulstrode and Krum."

"Apollo Malfoy and Wood and Puddlemere United."

"Nice to meet you all. I've actually played against most of your parents, while I was at school. Now everyone stand next to a broom. Put you right hand over the broom and say up."

We all followed directions. Mine jumped into my hand almost immediately, along with Zach's, Art's, Tina's and Wood's. I was glad Dad had taught me to fly when I was younger. The class was better than all my other. Halfway through the class Newton fell off his broom and broke his wrist and had to be taken to the Hospital wing.

"If any of you leave the ground, you will be given the worst detention possible." Professor Davies said before leaving with Newton.

"Well that sucks." Herc said.

"I hope he's alright." Creevey said.

This was getting boring. "Hey Zach, watch my back." I said as I kicked off the ground and raced toward the opposite goals. The stupid school broom wasn't as fast as my Firebolt 4 at home, but it was still pretty good. I flew around the pitch a couple of times and then started doing flips and dives. I'm pretty sure both Zach and Art were saying show off under their breath, as everyone else cheered.

"Hey Malfoy! Get your butt down here!"

Oh crap. Albus was on the field. I was dead. He was a prefect too. My parents were going to kill me if I got expelled.

"Malfoy, what were you thinking? Follow me; I have got to ask McGonagall something." Albus said. He didn't look upset. Actually he looked pretty impressed. We walked up to McGonagall's office. The portraits were all asleep except for three. McGonagall wasn't there.

"Ah Albus Severus, how are you?" The white bearded Headmaster said.

"Why are you here, Potter?" The hook nosed black haired one sneered.

"Well Professor Dumbledore and Snape, I am here to ask Professor McGonagall to bend the rules a bit for Mr. Malfoy here." Al said. He wanted to get the rules changed? I am really confused now.

"Mr. Malfoy? I presume your father is Draco?" Snape said. I nodded.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. Ahh and here comes Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said more kindly.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well Professor, I caught Apollo flying during his class. I was wondering if we could change the rules a bit."

"What do you mean Potter?"

"I was wondering if Apollo could join the Slytherin Quidditch team even though he is a first year." My mouth flew open. "You changed the rules for my father, so why not Malfoy here? I haven't been able to find a seeker yet and Malfoy would be perfect for the position." I've never been more surprise in my life.

"Well Mr. Potter, I think it can be arranged, as long as Mr. Malfoy keeps his grades up, he can play Quidditch." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Professor. I guess I'll take Apollo back to class." Albus said smiling.

AS we were leaving the office I head the last portrait say, "You all are too easy on the students. Back in my day…"

"Alright, Apollo. Practice is tomorrow before dinner. Don't tell anyone about being on the team. I want you to be a surprise during our first game against Gryffindor. I can't wait to see the look on Louis's face when you show up. So what class do you have now?" Albus said practically jumping for joy.

"I have a free period. And shouldn't I tell my parents so they send over my broom?"

"Yea. I guess you should."

We entered the Slytherin common room and I walked upstairs to my dorm and wrote the letter to my Dad.

Draco's POV

I was sort of worried. I had received a letter from Scorpius but not from Artemis or Apollo. I wasn't really expecting a letter from Apollo but I was surprised Artemis hadn't written home yet. A s I was thinking, I heard a tap that the window and saw Apollo and Artemis's owl, Leto, at the window. I opened the window and took the letter from her, and gave her a treat. Surprisingly, the letter was from Apollo. I walked down the stairs into the living room where my father, mother, and Astoria were sitting.

"Who's the letter from, Draco?" Astoria said standing up and coming to stand next to me.

"It's from Apollo."

"Apollo wrote home before Artemis. Now that is unexpected." My father said looking up from his paper. "Well read it Draco. Hopefully he hasn't done anything to be expelled already." He said smirking.

I opened the letter and began to read…

_Dear Dad, Life at Hogwarts is okay. Classes are pretty interesting, except for History of Magic. My dorm is pretty nice. I got a room with Zach Zabini, Hercules Pucey, and Thomas Montague. I haven't got detention yet, but I did lose House points because I called Slughorn a fat couch in front of Rose Weasley. Today we had our first flying lesson, not that I need it, and I may have broken the rules a bit, but I didn't get in trouble. Albus Potter saw me flying and took me to the Headmistress's office. I thought I was dead, but really I got the best news ever. Albus wants to make me seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. According to Albus, I'm the youngest person to ever play seeker in Slytherin history. So the main reason I'm actually writing home is to ask you to send my Firebolt to school. It's a secret that I'm on the team. Can't wait to receive my broom. ~Apollo Malfoy_

"Well that's unexpected." Astoria said sitting on the couch. "Youngest seeker ever for Slytherin. Weren't you the youngest before, Draco?" I nodded. "Well at least we know he deserves that spot." She finished with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean, Astoria?"

"Nothing." I glared at her. "Oh, just that everyone thought it was funny that you made the team after the Slytherin team got new brooms."

"How would you have known about that? You didn't even go to school yet."

"Daphne came home during Christmas saying you only got on the team because Lucius bought the team new brooms."

"I deserved that spot. I was an amazing flyer." I said defensively. "I am going upstairs to write back to Apollo and maybe write a letter to Artemis. I'll send Apollo his broom too."

"Night Draco."

_Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter, but no promises._


	7. Chapter 7

Apollo's POV

Quidditch practice was so much fun. I love being out in the sun. The rest of the team seemed really glad to see me. The team was mainly made up of guys except for Cat, who is one of the best Chasers I've ever seen.

"Alright guys, I'd like to introduce you all to our new seeker, Apollo Malfoy." Albus said practically jumping for joy. He might be the one Slytherin with actual emotions, other than bored and annoyed. "Alright everyone, great job today. We are definitely going to kick some Gryffindor butt during our first game."

"Actually Al, Rose just told me the schedule and the very first game of the season is Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw." Cat said landing next to me.

If that were true, "I have to play against Scor?" I gulped. My dad and Scor had taught me how to fly. He knew everything about how I fly.

"Why'd they change the schedule? We always play Gryffindor first." one of the Beaters said.

"It doesn't matter who we are playing. We are going to do amazing. And no one knows about Malfoy yet, so we have that trick up our sleeves." Albus said seriously.

We all headed inside to the locker room. Just as we were leaving the pitch the Ravenclaw team walked on and the entire team surrounded me. They really didn't want anyone to know about me playing.

"Found a seeker yet, Potter?" I heard Scor say as they walked past each other.

"Yep."

"Where are they then?"

"They're sick right now, but they'll be playing come next week."

"Can't wait." Scor replied walking to the pitch.

Hopefully I wouldn't make a fool of myself. If I did, I would never hear the end of it from Scor, or Art for that matter.

Artemis' POV

"Hey Artemis! Wanna join me, Hugo and Louis in some good ole pranking of our fantabulous siblings and family?" Roxanne asked as she slid into the seat next to me.

"Um, sure. Anything to get away from this stupid Potions homework. What exactly are you doing anyway?" I said pushing my work away.

"Well, let's just say it involves neon green with hot pink polka dots and bright orange stripes hair dye and super sticky long lasting glue." Louis said from behind me as Hugo came up holding all the stuff.

"We're not going to get in trouble are we?" I asked carefully. My theory was as long as I didn't get in trouble, I wouldn't have to write home.

"Nope. They're all used to it by now." Hugo said. "First up, Lily Luna Potter!"

Roxanne and I snuck into Lily's dorm and exchanged her shampoo for a bottle of _Crazy Colored Hair_. After we were done, we crept back down trying not to laugh. "Alright, whose next?" Roxanne said laughing.

"We visit, the snake hole first and prank Albus, Catherine, Daisy, Zachary, and Apollo. The password is _homo maximus_. Then we travel up to the nest of the eagles and get the smart ones. They are Rose, Lucy, Scorpius and Colin. Remember to bring your thinking cap, for Ravenclaw's door." Louis said acting like we were infiltrating enemy territory. "If one of us is caught, we do not tell anyone about our plans. Do NOT give into the enemy."

We walked down the halls and tried to look as innocent as possible. Getting into the Slytherin common room was surprisingly easy. As we were finishing up switching Albus' shampoo, one of his dorm mates walked in.

"What are you doing with Albus' stuff?"

Roxanne looked at me and nudged me. Damn, I was the one who had to come up with an excuse. I guess it's time to use the Malfoy charm. "Um, my dorm mate wanted to know what type of shampoo _the_ Albus Potter uses. I decided to be a good friend and find out for her." I said smiling.

"Ok. Well I'd get out before someone worse catches you."

"Roxanne and I ran out of the Slytherin common room and reached Ravenclaw a minute before Hugo and Louis.

"Phase Slytherin complete. Now to get into the Ravenclaw common room." Louis said giving us all high fives.

The knocker looked at us and said, "What is once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a thousand years?"

"Easy." Hugo said answering the riddle.

We entered the common room and split up. Roxanne and I got Rose and Lucy. It took us 15 minutes to finish. I couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

Scorpius' POV

I had just gotten out of the shower when I noticed that Al's hair was crazier than usual. "Hey Al, what's with your hair?"

"I wouldn't be talking Scor. Though I must say the hot pink really brings out your eyes." He spit out sarcastically.

"I ran to the nearest mirror. What the HECK! "Who did this?" I pretty much yelled.

"We'll figure it out at breakfast. I have a feeling it's my lovely Gryffindor cousins."

"I hate your family." I said as I finished changing and pulled my hood up. There was no way anyone else was seeing my hair. Al and I walked down to the Great Hall; halfway there we met up with Rose and Cat who were both wearing hats.

"This has Hugo and Louis written all over it." Rose huffed.

"I don't see why Scor and I get attacked. We're not even related to you." Cat said.

"Probably because we're the Fantastic Four." Al said nonchalantly.

"Who calls us that?"

"Rose's mum and Teddy's Grandmother."

"We walked into the hall and noticed our family members, except for Art, Roxanne, Hugo and Louis, were wearing hats or had their hood up. The others looked at us and followed us to the Gryffindor table. Al and I decided to start with Art because she'd be the easiest. We sat on either side of her.

"Hello Artemis."

"Hey Scor. Why do you have your hood up?" She said. "You look like a dementor."

"Well it has to do with what I want to ask you. How did my hair turn neon?" I asked pulling my hood down.

"I like your new look Scor. Mind if I take a picture?"

"You're avoiding the question mini Malfoy." Al said.

"Well actually I had nothing to do with Scor's hair." she said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"But you did have something to do with it." Rose said sitting across from me.

"Is it pick on first year Gryffindors day? Mum and Sad wouldn't be too happy with you Scor."

"Mum and Dad also wouldn't be happy to know my little sister dyed my hair neon." I said through clenched teeth. It was supposed to be easy to get her to spill.

"I think Mum would actually enjoy your new hairstyle."

I was going to strangle her, but then Grandfather's owl landed in front of me with three letters. I took the letters and tossed one to Apollo and Art and took mine. I opened the letter and read…

_Scorpius, How is Hogwarts? Your parents are worried about Artemis. Persuade her to write home. I have sent letters to both your siblings. Study hard and do well this year. ~Grandfather_

Grandfather was always straight to the point. Parents scared, make Art write, don't fail. You'd think him being Lucius Malfoy he'd use big words and long sentences, but no. Maybe now was the time to turn on the Malfoy charm.

"Hey, Art. What did Grandfather write to you?" I said as sweetly as possible. The look on Rose, Cat, and Al's faces was priceless.

"Oh, he just said that he missed me and I should write home before Dad blows up from stress."

"Well I agree. If you write home today, I won't tell Mum and Dad about my wonderful new hair, courtesy of you."

"I had nothing to do with your hair Scor. And Grandma says it's bad to lie."

"You might not have done anything to _my_ hair, but I have a feeling you had something to do with Rose, Cat, or Al's hair." Her smile fell. "Remember it's bad to lie." I said using her own words against her.

"Well…I…uh…" she stuttered. Game, set, match. I win.

"Just write home and no one needs to know about this." I said gesturing to my hair.

"Fine, I'll write home, but I'm writing to Mum." At least she's writing home. Win for me. Maybe now they won't bug me to look out for her.

Astoria's POV

I was lying in bed with Draco, when we heard a knock at the window. I looked at Draco, till he got out of bed and got the letter from Leto.

"Well Artemis finally wrote home." he said looking at the letter.

"Open it then."

"It's addressed to you." he said handing me the letter.

"I thought your father told Scor to tell Art to write to either you or him." I said as Draco got back into bed.

"He just said write home."

"Alright then." I said leaning against Draco. I opened the letter. I could feel Draco shift, so he could read the letter over my shoulder.

_Dear Mum, Hogwarts is a lot of fun. Not a big fan of Slughorn though. I mean he loves Scor and Apollo, but not a big fan of me. Not that I care. My dorm mates are really nice and so are the other first years in Gryffindor. I don't have any other news to share, except that Roxanne, Hugo, Louis, and I pulled an amazing prank._

"She did what?" Draco asked angrily. I shushed him and continued reading.

_Don't worry, I didn't get in trouble. I am so thankful that my dorm mate Courtney had a camera. Once she develops the film, I'll send a picture of our prank. I think you'll enjoy it. Please just don't show Dad. He doesn't have a good sense of humor._

"I do too have a sense of…" I cut him off before he could continue ranting.

_Love you guys. Tell Grandma thanks for the cookies. ~Artemis_

"She sounds happy." I said looking up at Draco.

"She does, doesn't she. Only a few more months and she'll be back for Christmas along with Apollo and Scorpius."

"I miss them." I said quietly. Draco leaned down and kissed my cheek before whispering me too in my ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo's POV

Today was the first Quidditch game of the season. I'm not sure if I was nervous or excited. Hopefully I wouldn't make that big a fool of myself in front of the entire school. As I was sitting in the locker room thinking, Al and Cat walked up to me. Thankfully the hair dye had come out of our hair yesterday so we would have one less thing to worry about during the game.

"Alright guys, gather around. Today we're playing Ravenclaw. They're always think before they do, so there is always a moment of hesitation from them. Use this to our advantage. Hit every bludger at them. Their keeper is sick so they have a sub, who isn't good at all. Apollo, remember that the moment you find the snitch go after it, unless we're behind by more than 150 points. I'd rather tie than lose to Scorpius. Alright guys, let's go out there and kick some Ravenclaw ass and show the school who the best team is!" Albus' pep talk actually helped a bit.

We walked out to the field. I stood in the back of the team. I looked around the stadium. Every seat seemed to be filled. Damn. If I made a fool of myself the entire school would know. We met up with the Ravenclaw team in the center of the pitch. Al and Scor shook hands and then we all took off into the air as Professor Davies let the balls go.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little bro. How did you get picked to be Slytherin's seeker?" Scor said giving me a look that showed he knew he was going to win.

"Well Al saw me flying during lessons and asked McGonagall if I could join the team. So here I am." I said ducking as a bludger went by my head.

"Well good luck, little bro." Scor said zooming off to look for the snitch on the other side of the pitch. I knew his strategy, he'd rather I trail him than actually look for the snitch myself. Scor's job was a bit harder, since he had to make sure the rest of his team were doing their job too. I flew higher and kept searching for the snitch. The score was 50-20 Slytherin when I first spotted a bit of gold. I flew in that direction but it was only a chaser's watch. Then the crowd gasped, I turned around and saw Scor diving toward the ground. I looked further ahead of him and saw nothing. Did he really expect me to fall for that trick? I turned to Albus, who was guarding the hoops, and noticed the snitch flying a few feet away from the middle hoop. I sped over. I was a few feet from the snitch when a bludger hit knee and Scor came up neck and neck with me.

"You ok Apollo?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I'll be perfect when I beat you."

"You're on."

We raced toward the snitch, which decided to take a dive. I decided the only way I was going to win was if I did something incredibly stupid, so I jumped. I caught the snitch and started plummeting toward the ground. Well at least I won one game before I died. Then I felt my robes being pulled and I stopped falling. I looked up and saw that Scor was holding onto the back of my robes and had the '_are you an idiot_' look on his face. I just gave him a smirk as he passed me my broom.

"What were you thinking Apollo? You're an idiot, you could have died." Scor said.

"Yeah, but I didn't, and I beat you, so I think I did a pretty good job."

Al and Cat came running up to us after we landed. Al looked at me with disbelief while Cat looked like she wanted to kill me and kiss me at the same time.

"You're insane Malfoy." the Ravenclaw Beater said.

"That was so cool." Zach said as he and my sister ran up. "Stupid but cool."

One thing was for sure. I would always be remembered as that epic or stupid first year that jumped off his broom just so he could get the snitch.

Lucius's POV

I was sitting in my study looking over business papers when the twins' owl tapped on my window. I took the letter from Leto and gave her a biscuit before heading down stairs to read the letter with Narcissa.

"Hello darling. What do you have there?" Narcissa asked as I sat down next to her on the couch.

"A letter."

"I see that, but who is it from."

"Either Apollo or Artemis. I haven't checked yet."

"Well read it."

I opened the letter and began reading,

_Dear Grandfather, My brother is probably the craziest person I know. Today was the first Quidditch match of the year, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Had a hard time figuring out who I was rooting for, so I ended up wearing both green and blue. Slytherin won because Apollo is an idiot. He and Scor were neck and neck trying to catch the snitch, when Apollo decides to be stupid and jump off his broom to catch the snitch. He would have fallen like 200 feet if Scor hadn't caught the back of his robes. Scor looked really upset that he had lost because Apollo pulled that stunt. I think today has been one of my favorite days in Hogwarts so far, except for when I pulled a prank with the Weasleys. Can't wait to see you and Grandma during Christmas break. Miss you. ~Artemis._

"Apollo did what?" Narcissa said astonished. "I hope he's ok."

"Thank Merlin Scor caught him. I'm surprised he's not the one in Gryffindor. Only and idiot would jump off a broom."

"Who jumped off a broom?" Draco asked walking into the room followed by Astoria.

"Apollo, at the Quidditch match today."

"Wait Apollo did what!" Astoria yelled.

"Read it yourself. Artemis just sent me this letter." I said handing the letter to Astoria.

"He is dead when he gets back home." Draco said through clenched teeth. "What kind of idiot jumps off his broom just so he can catch a snitch?"

"There is a bright side to all this." Narcissa said to a looks of confusion. "Artemis is coming home for Christmas."

Somehow Narcissa always knew what to say to calm Draco down.

Artemis's POV

"Hey you're the sister of the kid who jumped off his broom." some random kid said to me in the hallway as I walked down to Potions with Roger. "Your brother is awesome."

"Thanks." I said. "You know I'm really tired of being known only as Scor and Apollo's sister. I do have a name." I vented to Roger.

"Hey, I know how you feel. My parents are Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet."

"Well at least it's just your parents. It's like my entire family is famous, and not for good reasons. I mean my dad and grandfather were Death Eaters, my bother jumped off a broom, and my other brother is a complete jerk on the Quidditch field."

"Yea, but your grandmother saved Harry Potter's life. That has to count for something."

"Yeah, whatever." I said as we walked into Potions.

"Maybe you can make a name for yourself by blowing up the Potions classroom." Roger said giving me a sly smile.

"Knowing my Potions abilities I probably could do that without even trying." I whispered to him as Slughorn started to talk about one of his old students and how they were doing _amazing_ in the world today.

_Well I'm done this chapter. I'm sorry it takes me forever to update. If you have any ideas on what should happen next please feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading and hope you've enjoyed so far._


	9. Chapter 9

Apollo's POV

School sucks. The only fun part about it is Quidditch. And now I can't even play the next game because apparently jumping off your broom is frowned upon by the staff. I didn't get hurt, so I don't understand why everyone is making a big deal out of it. I hate this. All the guys give me the "OMG you are amazing!" look, the girls have the "OMG you could have died!" look, and then the teachers just look at me with the most annoying "How could you make such a big mistake" look.

Life got even worse when my mum sent me a Howler. How she found out I have no idea, but I have a feeling it has to do with a certain twin of mine. That was probably the most embarrassing day of my life, including when Zach found a picture of me in the bathtub from when I was three. I'm not even sure if I want to go home for Christmas now.

The Ravenclaw Gryffindor match is today. Most of my house is supporting Ravenclaw because they're not as bad as the Gryffindors. But Zach, Tina, Al, and Cat are supporting Gryffindor. I'm not even going to pick a side. I think I'll stick to wearing my Slytherin green.

"Hey Apollo. You heading down to the game?" Herc asked as he, Tom, and Zach left the dorm.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit."

They left, and after a bit I got up and left too. As I was walking down to the stadium, I noticed Art sneaking off in the opposite direction. Maybe she just needs to go to the bathroom. I continued on to the pitch. Hopefully, the game would be long and entertaining.

Artemis's POV

I'm pretty sure that Apollo noticed me sneaking down this way, but I'm really not in the mood to watch Quidditch, and I need to do something, so that people don't just think of me as Scor's and Apollo's sister.

I was on the 7th floor, just walking around. Then I noticed a door that I am positive had not been there before. I remember how Courtney once said "Curiosity killed the cat." I guess it was a good thing I wasn't a cat then. I opened the door, and found the most amazing place ever.

It was the perfect blend of my bedroom back home and the Gryffindor dorm room. Maybe I would just stay up here all day. Not like I would be missing classes.

I started thinking about ways to change my image around Hogwarts. There was always, dying my Malfoy blond locks a totally different color. Wonder what people would think if I went with Weasley red. Nah. That was too over the top and would only last for a little bit. Maybe I could pull some amazing pranks, but that is sort of a Weasley thing too. Although the Marauders were the first major pranksters and Grandma did say I was like Sirius Black. If I did pull pranks, I would probably do it in secret. No need to get a Howler from my parents. I would be like a ninja or a bandit. This was hard.

I thought I was supposed to be the stupid daring one. Not Apollo. It was in the house description. Life sucks.

Draco's POV

I was sitting in my office when Potter dropped by.

"Albus sent me a letter. He was wondering if Scorpius could come over for a few days during Christmas break. We also wouldn't mind if Apollo and Artemis came too."

"Interesting Potter, because Scorpius just sent me a letter asking if your little clan of Weasley-Potters could come over for I quote 'an epic Quidditch match'."

"Well I'm fine with both. Shall we set dates?"

"Sure. Definitely not Christmas day because that is dedicated to family." Potter nodded. "How about two days after that for the Quidditch match?"

"Works for me, and how would your family like to join us for New Years?"

"I think we were going to my Aunt's for New Years."

"Andromeda's?" I nodded. "Well we will be there too, so how about your kids come over to our house on the 20th for the day."

"Fine by me."

"Well have a good day Malfoy."

"You to Potter." I said as he left my office. I think that this is one of the first completely civil conversations I have had with Potter, without anyone else watching out movements. Maybe Potter's becoming less of an annoying git, or more probable, I have become a better person.

_(Thank you for reading. Please comment. If you have any idea of how Artemis should try and stand out, please tell me. And I am so sorry for the super long breaks between updates. I have a ton of schoolwork which is killing my creativity. If you have any idea for what should happen in this story. Please tell me. I am open to all suggestions. Thank you again and hopefully I will update faster next time.)_


End file.
